Hol Horse
Hol Horse is the recurring antagonist from the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Stardust Crusaders. For the most part, Hol Horse maintains a calm, composed, and affectionate attitude, though that is just a facade, as Hol Horse is a dirty coward who only fights when he's sure he will win. If he doesn't have a partner to back him up or is outnumbered he will run away and avoid confrontation at the first opportunity. Hol Horse is perfectly content being #2 man. Story Hol Horse is a low-life who lives by using people whenever he goes. He is hired by Dio Brando to assassinate Jotaro Kujo and his group, going after them on Calcuta, India. He teams up with J. Geil, who makes an ambush for Polnareff, who was after J. Geil. Hol Horse confronts Polnareff, who is almost killed, but is saved by Avdol, who is shot in the head and seemingly dies. Polnareff is forced to run away by Kakyoin, but J. Geil decides to go after them. Hol Horse decides to not give chase, arriving much time later, when J. Geil was already dead. He tries to escape, but Jotaro blocks his way. He manages to escape when his latest girlfriend, Nena, holds Jotaro. Hol Horse meets with J. Geil's mother, Enya Geil, proposing to team up with her to avenge J. Geil, but she decides to kill him for betraying his son. He is almost killed, but Polnareff finds him and is attacked as well. After Enya is defeated by Jotaro, Hol Horse escapes by stealing their car, advising them to kill Enya while they can. After most of Dio's mercenaries are disposed of, Hol Horse has a brief conversation with Dio, where he reports on their defeats, but Dio doubts Hol Horse's loyalty and demands him to do something. Scared, Hol Horse draws his gun and attempts to shot Dio, who vanishes and appears behind him. Pleased with Hol Horse's calmness, he simply walks away. Hol Horse attacks Jotaro's group again is Cairo, forcing the little Boingo to help him. By using Boingo's predictions, they manage to stun the entire group by making a truck collide with them. However, Boingo's last prediction fails when Hol Horse, having to shot his bullets in a pipe on noon, discovers that his clock was broken. The bullets end hitting Hol Horse, who ends in the hospital along with Boingo. In the OVA Hol Horse also appears in the 1993 episodes of the Part 3 OVA, with his debut being in the two parter episodes "The Emperor and the Hanged Man" and "The Judgment", a straight adaptation of his manga debut. His last appearances are in the Enya the Hag two-parter episodes which adapt her manga chapters as well. Unlike in the manga, at the end of the "Justice" episode of the OVA, Hol Horse is rendered comatose but still alive, and does not hinder the Joestar group any further. Powers and Abilities Hol Horse's stand, The Emperor, takes the form of a gun. It has unlimited ammo and he can control the trajectory of the bullets at will. However, his stand is fairly weak by itself. Because of this, he only fights when he have a partner to back him up. Gallery Images HolHorseAnime.jpg|Hol Horse in the anime. EmperorAnime.jpg|Emperor HolHorse_ASB.jpg tumblr_onvfl2s2hs1vjphmgo4_540.gif Tumblr oz7wy1BoVO1rvb8cmo1 540.gif tumblr_ozxv0nAtzw1rvb8cmo8_1280.gif tumblr_oztwzhMyol1s2kojso1_1280.png tumblr_p0qqe0SQvA1vmzfszo2_500.gif 701DCC4A-BA02-45AF-A8CF-6C8B4DC73098.jpeg|He is the most evil lady killer in the world. CCD93C8E-DCB6-4735-92FF-A62C7D8E2CB4.jpeg Videos Polnareff & Avdol vs Hol Horse Dub Hol Horse and Boingo Ending - JoJo's Stardust Crusaders|Villian song:Akuyaku◇Concerto Part 2 Trivia *His English voice actor in the OVA is Roger L. Jackson, who is best known of being the voice of Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls & His TV English voice actor is Imari Williams who is the voice of Augus in Asura's Wrath. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Comic Relief Category:Outlaws Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off